


Housewarming

by klutzy_girl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post <i>Take It Back</i>. Callie and Arizona move into their house and make new memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Callie and Arizona have been looking forward to moving into their new house for a while. Sofia likes it, but she doesn’t want to leave the apartment – she loves it there. She doesn’t have the bad memories evoked by it that her mothers do. Needless to say, they’re trying to excite their daughter about the move and it’s not working very well. “Come on, Sofia. You’ll have a big room,” Arizona tried.

Sofia looked skeptical. “Sure?”

“Of course we’re sure,” Callie assured her, trying to stifle a laugh. Her wife was unsuccessful and snorted, earning a glare from their daughter.

“Not funny.” The little girl started to pout after that, but Callie and Arizona were determined to get her out of it.

“Your toys can have their own room.” Probably wouldn’t be there for long, but Sofia didn’t have to know that.

And then Sofia was sold. “Okay! Let’s go!”

“We have to wait for Uncle Derek, Aunt Meredith, Alex, and Jo,” Callie informed her. Arizona could help with the small stuff, but constantly lifting big boxes was not good for her. Fortunately for them, they had help. And neither had wanted to pay for movers, thus why their friends were pitching in.

Just in time, Alex and Derek stepped through the open door of the apartment. “Meredith and Jo are trying to calm down the kids,” Derek explained. Bailey’s meltdown had set off Zola and it hadn’t been a fun car ride. At least Sofia and Zola could keep each other busy today.

Within ten minutes, boxes were being loaded into cars. Callie and Arizona couldn’t wait to spend their first night in the new house and make new memories. That was a priority. They loved this apartment, but Arizona was right about the bad memories. 

“You going to christen every room in this place?” Alex asked when the kids were out of earshot.

“Of course.” Arizona was determined to have that done by the end of the weekend. She’d rather do that than unpack anyway. It was much more entertaining.

“Isn’t that a rite of passage for a new house?” Callie handed a big box over to him and then went to grab another house. With several people helping, this was getting done faster than they thought it would.

“Definitely.” Alex smirked and then headed over to a truck. He kissed Jo on the way back before going back for more boxes.

By eight that night, Callie and Arizona were moved into their new house. Both women were exhausted and hadn’t unpacked very many boxes – they’d get to that in the morning – and were glad they had found a pizza place that delivered. “I love this house so much.” Arizona couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives here. 

Neither could Callie. “Me too. And I think Sofia’s enjoying it.” Their daughter had worn herself out and was sleeping, but she had loved playing in the yard with Zola. They were both thankful for that. Neither was up to dealing with a hyper child tonight.

“I’d ask if you wanted to enjoy the couch in our new living room, but I’m too tired.” Arizona had been looking forward to making love to her wife tonight, too. Oh well. 

Callie leaned over and kissed her. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” She was pretty happy she and Arizona had finally cleared the air about every one of their issues and were now back on the right track. Going to see a therapist (together and separately) was also helping. They were more determined than ever to fight for their marriage. Neither was willing to let it fall apart again.

“Can’t wait.” Arizona wished they could find the TV remote. It was lost in one of the boxes so they’d come across it eventually. 

The two women finally headed to their bedroom and were fast asleep by nine-thirty. It had been a long day, one neither of them wanted to repeat. Callie was up by seven and quickly started unpacking – she wanted to stop procrastinating and get it out of the way. 

When Arizona and Sofia finally got out of the bedroom, Callie was done with the kitchen. “At least we can cook breakfast if we want to!”

“Cereal?” Sofia asked.

“I’ll find it for you.” After being informed of its new location by her wife, Arizona got the cereal out of the cupboard and poured a bowl for Sofia. 

The family of three sat down together to enjoy their first breakfast in the house. It was a small thing, but Arizona considered it a victory. This was the happiest she had been in a long time, and she wanted this feeling to last. 

After breakfast, Sofia parked herself on the floor to play with her toys while her mothers worked on finishing up the house. They had the living room unpacked (and finally located the remote) by lunch. Both Callie and Arizona considered that a victory. They pushed themselves to unpack the other rooms and were finally done by evening. They took their daughter out to play in her new swing set since she had been so patient all day.

“Push me, Mama!” Sofia giggled when she saw Arizona.

Arizona grinned at her and headed towards the back. She started pushing Sofia on the swings. The giggles warmed their hearts.

“You having fun with Mama?” Callie was so happy for her wife and daughter she wanted to cry, but resisted. She did not want to cry because of this.

Sofia nodded. “Lots of fun.” She was enjoying her new swing set and wanted to play on it all the time. She was happy that she had been given this present for the new house. She was considering changing her opinion on moving too – she liked the house now. She still missed the apartment, but she wasn’t thinking about it as much as she had been yesterday.

Callie, Arizona, and Sofia made a lot of new, happy memories in the house. And one of the best memories took place in the bathroom after Callie and Arizona started trying for another baby. They had settled in first before deciding to expand their family.

The two women waited impatiently for the timer to beep and to find out whether Arizona was pregnant or not. She was worried about miscarrying again, but Callie had assured her she’d be fine.

“I can’t look! You do it!” Arizona cried when the timer on her cell phone finally did beep. She was too scared to look.

Callie picked it up and didn’t say anything, but a smile spread across her face. Another major, happy memory had just been made – in the bathroom of all places.


End file.
